Werewolf Beginings
by MyLittleLiverspot
Summary: About Remus Lupins life as a werewolf how he became lived with and continues living with his curse.


It was dark. Why was it so dark? He didn't like the dark, never had and will again. Although the moon gave light to this dark and he liked it's peacefulness. Something shifted in the distance, past the hazey light that the small holiday house provided. Whatever it was, it seemed to be about the size of a large dog. The boys curiosity always got the better of him. His parents laughing could be heard from the houses inner rooms. He loved his parents dearly, expecially his father, the wizard. He was always able to show him the greatest of tricks and the boy had started learning some of his own. Even without a wand he produced magic, like any wizarding child, but his father always said he was speical. He strode slowly and silently closer to the being that hid amongst the trees. The holiday house was surrounded by the vast forests and being in the mountains of a magical france, it carried alot of wonders. The boy now stood a few meters away from the, only just visible, mass. It's body turned what seemed to be a head towards him. Its eyes gleaming red in the light of the full moon. Why the small child found no threat in those eyes would never be known, he actully smiled. If anything he wanted to be friends with the creature, he valued friends highly but sadly didn't have many. As the boys eyes ajusted to the darkness of the night he could make out a dog like shape around those two glaring red eyes. He moved closer as the dog like animal raised its head and smelt the air. It's eyes stared at the boy hungrily now. The boy could more feel the growling of the animal more then hear it, but still he did not move. The animal crouched in a stalking position, now the boy found himself unable to move, weather it be fear or adrenalin, no mussle wanted to work. His voice was horse and silent in the nights wind. His parents laughter was carried to him, how could he tell them he was in trouble when they seemed so far away? The dog like creatures eyes gleamed and it's fur ruffled crouching down more, almost hidden now in the tall grass. Even before it happened the boy senced it, the creature pounced, white teeth clashing and growling as it leapt towards its prey. The boy struggled to get the creature off, tears welling in his eyes. The creature had latched onto his shoulder and wasn't letting go. His thoat felt raw from his silent screams of pain, as tears ran down his face, falling into the creatures fur. Finally it let go and attacked again, now covered in blood and tears, lashing out at the defencless boy. Suddenly a mysterious red light flashed towards the creature, knocking it off the boy and stunning it for a few moments before it ran off. Tears clouded the boys eyes, he had no idea how, but he had sommoned enough magic energy to attack the beast. He couldn't move his leg, it was badly gashed at and limp. Blood covered most of his body, he had to bite back the now numbing pain. He was small, much smaller then the beast and his body wasn't ment to cope with this. He tried to stand but the pain was unberable. Silently he lay on the ground looking up at the moon, it didn't look peaceful anymore. Somehow it reminded him of that beasts eyes, glowing the way it did. He felt the worst he had ever felt and the air around him was different, silently he passed out from blood loss.

* * *

He was sitting in the old, creeking shack, awaiting the moon once more. He was older. His stature had changed, he was more crooked and ridged then he had been before. He was taller as well, much taller. It still gave him chills whenever he saw the moon. Those eyes, those eyes filled with the blood of death and hatrid. How he wished he could change those eyes that now belonged to himself. His breathing was becoming heavier, that was always the first sign, it would happen soon. He shot a worried look towards the boy sitting next to him. He was taller then the boy and his hair was a haunting shade of black. His features where fine and handsome, almost like looking into an artist's masterpeice. He sneekily grinned back at the boy, making him feel slightly better. Another boy stood, leaning casually against the wall. His hair was messy and his clothing daggy. He looked like a person who tried slightly too hard to look casual, although he had the same sneeky grin as the first boy. The last boy was smaller then all three. The lay on the other side of the boy, looking into the roof shafts they sway with the rest of the shack. His face was expressionless, he seemed to be concentrating on the roof. His hair was short, blonde and neatly cut.

It felt like a pin had stabbed itself into hisforehead, the second sign, a mind splitting headache. Anythime now, the boy thought. He geastured to his company that it was starting. Cheeky grins where shared between the other three boys as they started their own transformations. No longer did three boys stand in the room, but a rat, small, chubby and cleaning its whiskers. A stag, looking magestic and holding his head high, antlers sat like a crown ontop of his head and a dog. Pitch black like the nightsky, his fur shaggy and welcoming, his eyes danced with excitment and his tail twitched in antisipation. The boy glaned out the shacks window, it was now, he could sence it. He placed his head between his knees, somehow hoping it would help with the pain of his head. His hands raised and gripped his hair, this was tourture, how he wished it would end. The animals crowded around the boy. The dog placed his paw on the boys foot and looked at him with worry, showing human-like emotions. Tears filled the boys eyes at he pulled up his head and looked out the brocken window. There it was, full as ever and glaring at him evily. Then he could remember no more, his mind had left him. He was the shell of a man, inside a beasts body, without say in what he did or why he did it. All he could do was trust that his friends whould keep his temperary body safe and prey that he wouldn't injury any of them...

* * *

His hair was now greying. His features stronger and older looking then before. His eyes weary with the knowledge of life. He was only mid-aged but he had been though so much already. He stood in a metal-like box, that's all it was. His friends where no longer by his side and he knew he would probably never see them as friends again. They where gone, one had betrayed them all and he was alone in the world once more. Like a child he waited, wondering, thinking of what would become of his life. He no longer felt like a human, this pain could not be human pain. He wouldn't wish it apon his worst enemy. His surroundings had become familiar, the ministrey had made it his fate. He was cramped, the space was small, it was inhuman. He had nothing with him but the clothing on his back, the tears in his eyes, the pain in his heart and head. He was about to go though it again, the thing he had suffered with his whole life. But now he was becoming shunned for it. Slower and slower his type was being pushed away from humanity because of what something had been inflicted apon them, without choice, without knowing. Nothing was left in this world for him, except that boy. It pained him greatly to look apon that boys face, it resembled the stag so well. It had been countless the many times he had preyed for this, wanted it so badly, to see the faces of his friends again, back in their youth, when everything was simpler. The moon shone above and his mind started to slip away agian. He was actully greatful that his mind would go, that he could forget, for a moment atleast, the struggle he had been though and the war to come... 


End file.
